


Harbor

by thealmightyshoe



Category: 999: Nine Hours Nine Persons Nine Doors - Fandom, Zero Escape (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, junpei is sad and angsty, non VLR compliant, sort of ZTD compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:50:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7843822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealmightyshoe/pseuds/thealmightyshoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akane had left him, seemingly for the last time. He couldn't go home, he'd lived in hotels for the last year, and his family probably hated him for leaving. Where else would he go except the ones who understood?</p>
<p>It's best to be up to date on the series if you wanna read this, I mention ZTD very briefly so spoiler alert for those of you who haven't played!</p>
<p>(This might be translated upon completion to a VN, if I have time.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

It had been months since he'd seen her last. Photographs, videos, brief glimpses. She was like a figure in a dense fog. No matter how hard he ran, how long he tried. She slipped through his fingers like sand in an hourglass. The last time he saw her...

"Junpei please--" She tried desperately. He wouldn’t listen to her, not after what she’d done. "No, no more running… I've dropped everything for you." His voice was quiet, he had been saving up these words for too long but it was a struggle just to voice them. “I left my degree behind, my parents are worried sick, I don't have a house to go back to. Just please...Tell me why you won't come back home?" He smiled briefly, a frantic gesture to try to appease the rational part of her. "Junpei..." She whispered, barely even a word. He reached out gently, if he was sure she would fade away again, and put his hands on her shoulders. "Everyone's forgiven you, is that what's wrong? None of us are mad, please Akane..." He looked hopeful for a moment, as though his long search had all led up to this moment. He had to try, for god’s sake! All those months of looking past shady deals, gathering information on where she’d gone… It had to be for something, right? “Please come home!" She didn’t speak. She looked down, sighed deeply as though she was facing a hard decision. It wasn’t one! She could just… Give up! Whatever she was doing couldn’t be that important that she’d have to leave him for it. They could figure it out together.

"I..." She finally spoke. She bit her lip so hard he thought for a moment the skin would part under her teeth, then looked up at him with tears plain in her eyes. "I can't turn back." His hopes were quickly and mercilessly dashed. His eyes widened, he couldn’t… He couldn’t accept this. "Akane, please--!" The sound was too loud in his ears, after minutes of whispered conversation. She breathed deeply, steeling herself for what she had to do. "You have to stop looking for me. I'm so sorry Junpei.” He shook his head furiously, willing her silently to stay while tears gathered up in the corners of his eyes. "This is the last time you'll see me." She stepped away, letting his hands fall back down. She gave him a weak smile, turning away from the stunned man. "You can't just leave me!" He shouted, his voice wavering with emotion. "I have to." She said without turning back. "Goodbye."


	2. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I promise I'm going to get to the shipping, just... Getting through the premise. Maybe next chapter we'll see some cute stuff, ahuhuhu.

He knocked on the door, falling to his knees. All of his strength had left him-- He couldn’t remember the last time he had slept, or eaten, or… shaved, for that matter. He probably looked like a wreck, he thought absentmindedly. The door open and after a second, a figure jumped from the entryway and flung itself towards him, wrapping him in the scent of roses.

“Oh my god, Junpei! Where have you been!? Everyone's been worried sick about you!" She said, "Light! Get over here!" He didn’t speak. How could he? He had left the only friends he had left after beginning his search for Akane. She looked him over for anything-- Her search came back with the conclusion that he was most likely drunk off his ass, if the smell was any clue. "I was... I was really scared, you big turd!" Her lips curled into a pout, kneeling before him. He still didn’t speak. Almost on habit, she checked his breathing. “Okay, you’re fine… Geez, way to scare a lady…! Junpei, what's...What's wrong?" He waited a few seconds, tears beginning to gather in his eyes. He scolded himself, what a big baby. He had cried enough already. Worry was plain on the girl’s face, so he spoke to clear the newfound silence. "I couldn't… I couldn't make her stay." She sighed, a knowing but sad look passing over her face. She couldn’t completely understand his pain, not truly, but she sympathised. "Oh, Junpei..." She was about to speak when her brother finally stepped into the doorway, whatever she was about to say dashed. "Clover, who is it? You know I'm no good at guessing games." He said calmly, while Clover bounced back up to meet him. "Light! Junpei's back home!" She said happily, bouncing slightly on her heels. "So, the wanderer has returned, good to see you, Junpei." He paused for a second, as if considering. "Clover, might I ask why he's on the ground, though?"

The two had helped him to his feet, keeping him steady all the way to the living room where he was lowered gently to the couch. His feet gave out a second time, practically sinking into his seat. Clover sat down quickly beside him while Light continued to stand, both watching his pained expression. The story took a good half hour--maybe more. He ran through what had happened after he had left to follow Akane, leaving out the more… Unsavory bits. He had tracked her until his funds ran out, somewhere in the US. He then went back to Japan, he didn’t exactly have a working licence abroad. He began work out of a shady firm in Kyoto. He left out the details of his work, just that he had looked for her, and continued to tell them he had finally found her. She had signed up for a project, so naturally he followed the lead to the location the information had pointed to. He told them about the day she had left, and that he didn’t know when she would return, if she ever did.

"So she just... Left?" He murmured his assent, Clover looked at him with something akin to pity. He didn’t need that, he thought, but she continued. "I'm so sorry, Junpei. Maybe she just needs to... Figure things out? I mean, I don't even understand what you guys did. I'm sure she just needs time to think." That set him off. He had told her-- She could do whatever thinking she needed, as long as he was with her. "I would have given her time, but she just... Took off without saying anything! She means-- She meant everything to me! But I have to give up." He stopped suddenly, his energy drained. Even yelling took a lot out of him at this point. Light exited the room, much to Junpei’s chagrin. Was he tired of hearing this pathetic man’s ramblings? Clover spoke up again, severing his thoughts of annoyance. “What do you mean, give up?” She looked curious, Light finally returned, carrying a glass of water. He felt stupid for feeling Light had grown tired of his plight. He accepted it with all the graciousness he could muster, a faint, weak nod. He quickly drained half the glass, continuing. "She's gone. I'm not trailing after her anymore. She can figure it all out with her stupid brother, because I obviously don't mean enough to her to stick around."

Clover looked quite sad at that, putting a hand on his shoulder. He silently wondered if it was out of sympathy or simply to steady the man. Either way, she quickly spoke up. "Junpei, she never would have... Nevermind, let me get you some clean clothes and something to eat. We can call her mean names later! For now, we must feast!" She grinned and popped up from her seat beside him. He keenly felt the loss of her hand, contact was something he missed dearly. "If feast means instant noodles and soda. That's pretty much all we have right now."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone shouts 'gay nerds' in the distance. It totally isn't me. Whoops.

At some point, he must have fallen asleep during this ‘feast’. He couldn’t remember exactly, but Junpei had managed his second bowl of instant noodles and about three glasses of water. He started to feel that he had thrown up some point after that, which sort of explains why he smelled so terrible. Everything around him, however, smelled quite like an old book. It was nice, Junpei thought sleepily. He turned back onto his stomach, reveling in the fact that he was in a bed that's sheets didn’t scratch irritatingly at his skin. He could just fall back asleep again, peacefully ignorant to the world spinning around him... That is, until the pillow he grabbed for took a sharp breath. What the hell?

He sprung out of bed, immediately looking around for danger. It was mostly dark, except for a small patch of light that shone through the window. In that light, he could see the dazed, half awake form of Light. The man rubbed at his eyes before sitting up groggily, his face tilted up towards him as though he could see. “I… W-Why were you in my bed, dude?!” His face lighting up with embarrassment before he realised where he was. Right, crashed drunk at fellow survivor’s house, he thought. Light spoke up from before him, snapping him out of his thoughts. “Clover seemed quite perturbed at the thought of sleeping in the same bed as you. I was the only one who didn’t seem to have any complaints about this issue. The couch is quite frankly Clover-sized, so I don’t imagine you’d be able to sleep comfortably.” That did make sense, but the idea still sort of unnerved him. Was he a sleep cuddler? Did he drool on the pillow? The possibilities were endless, and he was quite embarrassed that he’d grabbed for Light in his sleep. “S-Sorry…I’ll just, uh- Do you have any other blankets?” The man couldn’t see how red in the face he was, everything was fine... Light scoffed at this. “I can’t very well leave you to sleep on the floor, can I? You are a guest after all, and Clover would have my head. Stay.” Junpei sputtered and Light raised an inquiring eyebrow. “Is there something wrong with sharing a bed? I give my word, then. Nothing salacious will happen on my part.”

“S-Salacious?!” Junpei couldn’t imagine anything salacious happening--Could he? Light was certainly a handsome man, he had noticed it during the ‘Nonary Game’, but didn’t everyone? He had an air of dignity that was not tarnished one bit by the harsh reality of the game, and as he searched the man’s face now he could see why people would see him that way. “Junpei?” Light called out. Where was he going with this stupid internal monologue?! The man flipped over onto his side, facing away from Junpei. “Do what you wish, then. Goodnight.” Junpei considered his options for a brief moment, then decided. He slipped under the covers at the very far end of the bed, lying as far from Light as he possibly could. “T-Thank you. Goodnight.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to be better at updating with this, so stick with me guys! Hopefully we get to the fun stuff soon, if you know what I mean ٩(*ゝڡ◕๑)۶♥

Light sighs, taking in the warmth of another person. His grip tightens around the man’s waist, curling himself further into the other’s embrace. Something murmurs in the back of his mind but he pushes it away in favor of savoring the moment of closeness. He hears something faintly, the noise becoming more apparent as he begins to wake.

“Akane…”

Suddenly, his mind clears and he realises the hands curled around him are Junpei’s. He startles, pulling himself away from the man beside him and in turn falling off the small twin bed. The wind is knocked out of his lungs as he hits ground, lying for just a moment as he collects himself. Light can feel the heat rushing to his face, trying desperately to keep himself from looking like a blushing schoolgirl.

 

He heard a groan from up on the mattress as he stands to see Junpei’s face turned to a scowl, his hands creeping out to grab a displaced pillow and sighing once he wraps his arms around the object. For a brief moment he wishes he could just... Slip back into bed and have his arms around him, but he quickly realises this is  _ Junpei.  _ He couldn’t take advantage of him while he slept, he promised! Yet his traitorous body had curled into Junpei’s side as though they were lovers! Wave after wave of guilt and embarrassment washed over Light until he couldn’t take it any longer. He had to get out of here...

 

* * *

 

“Yes, Mr. Unicorn… You have to follow your heart…!” Clover mumbled under her breath, still fast asleep. Light questioned what exactly she was dreaming about, but pushed it aside as he shook her sleeping form gently. “Clover. Clover, breakfast is ready.” Her work was in another hour and a half, he knew if she didn’t eat breakfast now she wouldn’t have time to take a break to eat at work. She was dedicated, but she worked herself to the bone to provide for the pair, he worried about her health sometimes. “Huh…? Oh, good morning Light. I had the weirdest dream.” He laughed softly, hearing the sound of covers being pulled back as he stepped out of the room.

  
Junpei was the only one still asleep, but… He’d rather not face the man just yet. So he made up a plate for Clover and sent her on her way, flipping through a book absently as he waited for Junpei to wake.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LIGHT IS THE LITTLE SPOON, SURPRISE.
> 
> /confetti flies everywhere


End file.
